The present invention relates to an improved composition and method for cleaning and disinfecting a garbage disposal. The present invention particularly relates to an improved composition and method where the cleansing and disinfecting action occurs due to suds generated as the composition and faucet water are mixed and churned together by the grinding action of the garbage disposal.
It is common knowledge that the interior chambers of garbage disposals are fertile grounds for malodors. The grinding action of disposals throw food particles onto the walls of the interior chamber and the food decomposes in the warm, wet environment. The decomposing food inside the disposal is a breeding ground for pathogenic microorganisms, thus creating a foul smelling garbage disposal.
Prior devices and methods for combating such malodors in garbage disposals have been suggested, but they have not been successful in providing an inexpensive solution that is easy to use and solves the malodor problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,813 (Brackett), issued Aug. 1, 1989, discloses a device which, upon activation of the garbage disposal unit, is propelled against the wall of the interior chamber. This propelled device is not very effective because it can only clean the surfaces it touches as it ricochets off the chamber walls. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,795 (Pellegrino), issued Nov. 6, 1984, which discloses cleaning waste disposal units by rapidly propelling highly resilient bodies that bounce back and forth within the waste disposal unit to provide an abrading or scouring action.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,096 (Rogers), issued Mar. 10, 1994, which discloses a device that includes an aerosol container comprised of foam material containing an aerosol propellant, a disinfectant, a deodorizing agent and a cleaning agent. This aerosol container is removably attached to an adaptor which, after the device has been placed within the opening of the garbage disposal and pressure has been applied to the adaptor, will cause the foam material to flow from the aerosol container into the interior chamber of the garbage disposal unit. The foam must then be left in the garbage disposal for 10-15 minutes before water is run in and/or the disposal is run, thus rendering the kitchen sink useless for a relatively long period of time. Because the foaming of the composition occurs as it is dispensed from the aerosol can, the Rogers device also lacks the mechanical action of water to loosen dried food off the sides of the interior chamber, thus significantly minimizing the ability of the foam to actually clean and disinfect the interior chamber. Other disadvantages of the Rogers"" device include the expense of making the aerosol container, especially with a custom adapter/applicator, and the difficulty for the average consumer in using such a device, especially since the consumer must shake the aerosol container before use and then must clean the adapter/applicator after each use.
Yet another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,710 (Kuenn et al), issued Oct. 28, 1986, which discloses a composition for cleaning a garbage disposal that contains an acid, an alkali carbonate, one or more surfactants, as well as other optional ingredients such as germicides, colors, fragrances, and abrasives. The acid and the alkali carbonate react with a small amount of water in the disposal unit to release carbon dioxide gas which acts with the surfactants and the grinding action of the disposal to build a heavy foam that expands to fill the interior chamber of the unit and emerges through the baffle into the sink. The cycle required for effective cleaning with the Kuenn et al composition is again relatively long, i.e., approximately 3 to 5 minutes. Also, the Kuenn et al composition appears to rely primarily on the carbon dioxide gas generated by the reaction of the acid and the alkali carbonate to generate the heavy foam. Indeed, the small amount of water used in generating the carbon dioxide gas is insufficient to provide effective cleaning of the garbage disposal unit.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a garbage disposal cleaning method and composition that: (1) effectively cleans and disinfects the interior chamber of garbage disposals by utilizing the mechanical grinding action of the garbage disposal to rapidly mix the composition with water to generate suds and disperse the suds around the entire interior chamber, thus cleaning and disinfecting the garbage disposal; (2) is inexpensive and ready to use for the consumer (no pre-work or cleanup); (3) does not require aerosol propellants or carbon dioxide gas generation to create the foam; and (4) has a relatively short cleaning and disinfecting cycle so that the garbage disposal and sink area will be ready to use relatively quickly after the completion of the physical steps of cleaning and disinfecting.
The present invention relates to an improved composition and method for cleaning and disinfecting a garbage disposal that utilizes the mechanical grinding action of the disposal to mix and churn the composition in the presence of water to generate suds that provide an effective cleansing and disinfecting action. The composition is preferably substantially free of aerosol propellants and carbon dioxide gas generating reaction systems, and comprises:
a) a suds stabilizing amount of a suds stabilizing surfactant selected for the group consisting of betaines, ethylene oxide condensates, fatty acid amides, amine oxide semi polar nonionics, sultaines, cationic surfactants and mixtures thereof;
b) a disinfecting amount of a disinfecting agent selected from the group consisting of quaternary ammonium compounds, halogenated compounds, phenolics, alcohols, aldehydes, oxidizing agents and mixtures thereof;
c) other optional ingredients that can include:
1) from about 1% to about 95% of an additional surfactant selected from the group consisting of anionic surfactants, nonionic surfactants, amphoteric surfactants, zwitterionic surfactants and mixtures thereof;
2) from about 0.5% to about 50% of a scouring agent.
The improved method of the present invention comprises the step of adding a cleansing and disinfecting amount of the composition of the present invention to the garbage disposal in the presence of water and while the grinding action of the garbage disposal is activated to mix the composition and water so that sufficient suds are generated to provide cleansing and disinfecting of the disposal. A preferred embodiment of the improved method of the present invention comprises the steps of:
(1) providing a flow of water to the garbage disposal
(2) adding a cleansing and disinfecting amount of the composition of the present invention to the garbage disposal in the presence of water and while the grinding action of the garbage disposal is activated to mix the composition and water so that sufficient suds are generated to provide cleansing and disinfecting of the disposal;
(3) discontinuing the flow of water to the garbage disposal after the suds are generated; and
(4) deactivating (stopping) the grinding action of the garbage disposal within about 1 minute after the flow of water is discontinued.
The improved composition and method of the present invention effectively cleans and disinfects the interior chamber of garbage disposals by utilizing the mechanical grinding action of the garbage disposal to rapidly mix the composition with the water to create suds and disperse the suds around the entire interior chamber of the disposal, thus effectively cleansing and disinfecting the garbage disposal. The improved composition of the present invention is relatively inexpensive for the consumer and is ready to use (i.e., no pre-work or cleanup required). The suds generated by the improved composition and method of the present invention are sufficiently effective to cleanse and disinfect the garbage disposal so that aerosol propellants or carbon dioxide gas generation is not required. The cleaning and disinfecting cycle is relatively short so that the garbage disposal and sink are ready to use quickly after the method of the present invention has been carried out.